Steve Rogers
Steven Grant Rogers is the older son of Sarah Wyatt and Joseph Rogers, his younger brother is Leo Wyatt. Biography Steven Grant Rogers was born on July 4, 1918, to the nurse Sarah Wyatt and the soldier Joseph Rogers in Brooklyn, New York. |-|Early Life= At a young age he met James "Bucky" Barnes, who would eventually become his best friend. As a sickly adolescent, Rogers was frequently attacked by bullies on the streets. However, his resilience, despite his small stature, inspired Barnes to come to his aid and fight off the bullies when he was needed, and they became good friends. Rogers would also attend the Major League Baseball's 1941 season with his younger brother and Barnes. Rogers attended George Washington High School in Brooklyn from 1928 to 1932, and later Auburndale Art School, also in Brooklyn, from 1933 to 1934. During one of their trips together, Rogers and Barnes had ended up being forced to get a ride back towards Brooklyn on the back of a freezer truck as they had used all their remaining train money to buy hotdogs, while Barnes had also inadvertently managed to spend three dollars as he attempted to win a stuffed bear for a red headed girl named Dolores. Another time when they were at Coney Island together, Barnes convinced Rogers to ride the cyclon, resulting in Rogers throwing up. In 1936, Rogers' own mother had died of tuberculosis. She was then buried next to her brother Christopher. Following the funeral, Rogers spoke to Bucky Barnes, who offered to have Steve and Leo stay at his place and do errands to earn their keep, but Rogers declined, saying that he could get by on his own and take care of his brother. Seeing Rogers struggling to find his house keys, Barnes revealed his secret key and told him that he did not have to because he was with him "to the end of the line," something Rogers would always keep to heart. Personality Considered by many as the world's first and greatest superhero, Captain America has been defined by his courage and righteousness. Steve Rogers has always had a noble and honest spirit, intolerant towards injustice and abuses of power. Since he grew up weak and small, he learned on his own that true strength is having the courage to fight against abuse no matter one's power and having compassion for the innocent. Despite being transformed into a perfect human by the Super Soldier Serum, he maintained his original spirit and character. Powers and Abilities |-|Powers= |-|Abilities= *'Master Martial Artist:' Rogers is an extremely accomplished and experienced master martial artist. He has extensive levels of knowledge of melee combat. He also displayed a variety of martial arts in his fighting style. Rogers' combat style composed of a mixture of American Boxing, Judo, Jiu-jitsu, Taekwondo and Aikido. In addition, Rogers also showed refined fighting techniques, applying characteristics of Muay Thai, Karate, Savate, and Wing Chun. Captain America's combat skills are considered legendary, making him one of the greatest fighters in the world. Even in World War II, when still inexperienced, Captain America already proved to be a great fighter, having used his knowledge of combat, his enhanced attributes, and indestructible shield to defeat hundreds of Nazi soldiers and even the Red Skull himself. **'Shield Mastery:' Over time of training and experience with his unique shield, as well as its physical properties, allow him to accomplish amazing feats with the item. Aside from bashing foes and blocking incoming attacks, he is able to throw it with a nearly perfect aim. Rogers can hit multiple targets with the same throw by means of ricochet, and could even achieve a boomerang-like return effect, allowing him to strike enemies from behind or retrieve the shield without objects to ricochet from. *'Multilingualism:' Rogers speaks his native English, as well as fluent French. *'Pilot:' Rogers has at least basic knowledge of aircraft piloting. In the 1940s, he crash-landed Red Skull's plane on the Arctic. Love Life *'Peggy Carter:' Family Tree Relationships 'Allies' 'Enemies' Weakness Notes *Steve's phone number is 678-136-7092. *Due to the Super Soldier Serum, his metabolism burns four times faster than the average person. Therefore, he cannot get drunk. *Steve Rogers was an artist before becoming Captain America; Adolf Hitler was also an artist before he became Führer of the Third Reich. This is an ironic coincidence, as Captain America was fighting Nazis. Category:Marvel Universe Category:Super Soldiers